Allison Harvard: Beautiful
by emeralddusk
Summary: ANTM. Allison Harvard/Laura Kirkpatrick. Second coauthor work with AllisonXLaura17.


Outfits and the girls' styles are not the actual ones featured in the episodes. Some might be, but most are not.

ANTM

Allison Harvard; Beautiful

_I walked down the long, dark, metallic-silver hallway, listening to the sound of my thick high heels gently clanged on the floor. My pulse was spiked; my heart was pounding. This was it; do or die. The decision had already been made; all I had to do was accept it. I was wearing the wardrobe they assigned to me; a sparkling red one-piece swimsuit with blue overalls (obviously their attempt at my style). My hair had been straightened and pulled back so tightly it stranded down to my shoulders (maybe so it'd look longer, or just because they didn't like me having bangs). Finally, I made it out onto the stage, and saw them; Allison, Lisa, and Angelea. They all looked gorgeous, especially Allison. I could smell her perfume as I gazed at her._

_ The girls had on beautiful outfits; Lisa was wearing a tight, white bikini with red, almost rubber-looking straps. Her hair was short, straight, and very well-kept. Angelea was wearing a blue one piece with a very sporty style to it, and a little, light blue tutu around the hips (much to her rage, I'd guess). Her hair was wrapped in a bandanna, and she had a gangster-styled sweat band on her bicep. Allison, whose hair was pulled back and slicked so tightly, and into a long, raised ponytail that left only a light coating on her actual head, was clad in a tiny, skin-tight brown bikini with white buckles on her hips. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. We all struck sexy poses, just as Jay instructed, and looked straight ahead at the judges._

"You all look beautiful," Tyra declared. "You're all very smart, unique, and independent young women, and you all have bright futures...It's not easy for me to tell you this, but one of you has to go. Allison, I love your style, your grace, and overall, your attitude. Lisa, I have had more fun working with you than any other model on this show." Lisa chuckled alittle. "Angelea...you inspire me day in and day out. And Laura...you are so sweet, so gifted...and it kills me to do this, but...I have to send you home."

_I nodded, mouthed "okay", then, using all my strength, walked off the stage with a completely straight face. I didn't know it at the time, but Allison watched me leave. She was the only one who bothered to look at me. I was so upset and humiliated; I must have looked like an idiot; for ever thinking I could win, and right now for prancing around in this stupid get-up. I wiped the tears from my eyes, smearing my makeup. At last, I made it to my room, closed the door, and started packing my stuff. I was crying and screaming like a baby, but I couldn't help it. I was so upset, and my little fit seemed to last for hours. Then, I finally managed to calm down and finish packing. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "Sorry, I can't talk now," I called out, not wanting any attention._

"Please, I really need to see you before you go," a familiar voice called back. _I got up and walked to the door. I didn't realize I still had my swimsuit on. Opening the door, I saw that gorgeous blond hair, those big, loving, excited eyes._

_ "Allison," I said, kind of taken back, even though I knew it was her. "What's up?" She had already changed, and looked normal (so unlike me)._

"You seemed...I don't know, really upset when you were leaving," she said, her voice soft. "Or...maybe it was just me. Look, I know this must really suck to have to leave so far in...but I just wanted to tell you...I think you should've stayed...not me."

_"That's not true," I sniffled. "You're the best of us...Thank you...for saying that." For an awkward second, we just stared at each other. "Hey...can...can I tell you something?" I finally managed to ask._

"Sure," Allison answered, sounding sweet and innocent. "What's up?"

_"I've..." I started, biting my lip to hide a smile. "I've always kind of had a...a crush on you...is that weird? Um, yeah, um..."_

"Aw," she gasped. "That is so sweet! I feel the same way! Hey...you, um...since you're leaving...wanna kiss?"

_"Um...sure," I answered, feeling so excited. She pressed her lips into mine, and we felt electricity. Then, we pulled away. "Wow...thanks," I said. She smiled at me, but I didn't know what to do. "I...um...thanks so much." She kept smiling, obviously feeling as nervous as me. "Well, I've gotta finish packing my stuff." I turned around and started to head back to my suitcase. Suddenly, I felt my bathing suit snap me in the butt._

"Snap," Allison giggled. I started giggling with her, but beneath it all, it was obvious we were both upset. I was because I felt like a loser, and Allison was because she was losing a friend.

Allison watched Laura get on the bus back to her hometown. _I hope you can have fun castrating bulls..._Tears started streaming down the blond girl's gorgeous eyes as she watched her friend go home. _Cuz I wish I could give this all up to be there with you._ Allison broke down crying, and fell into Laura's arms. Laura was crying, too. From a distance, Jay saw the two; it was heartbreaking, especially when it came down to Laura's crying. A nice girl like that should never sob so bitterly...and friends should never be torn apart like this.

The following week went by slowly; it was lonely, and agonizingly uneventful. In spite of everything, each meaningless competition was more a struggle for survival than a chance at fame. "Okay girls," Jay announced, looking around at the last of the models in the competition. "Today's competition is...fantasy." Allison gave a smile much weaker than any of her past expressions, stroked her hair out of her face. An idea instantly swan into the young woman's mind.

"This's gotta be radical," she told Jay, grabbing her hair then throwing it into the sink. "Hand me the bottle, please." Somewhat uneasy, Jay handed Allison the red bottle, and watched her lather the liquid into her hair. Finally, the young woman was finished, and looked up to see her blond hair turned a dramatic crimson color. Shaking her long locks into place, Allison smiled at her reflection.

_After I dyed my hair, I slipped into a shining, light-blue mermaid tail and a purple top shining with red streaks that reflected the lights around me and wrapped around my chest and back. Fluffing out my scarlet hair a bit, I put sea shell earrings in my ears, gently dusted my cheeks with alittle glitter powder, and went out for the photo shoot. I lay out on the set they gave me, looked dreamily at the cameras, and started...well, acting like a mermaid. Two shots were taken of me with my eyes closed, my upper boy up straight and my legs thrust behind in the air (not an easy feet, by the way), and my hands throwing back my hair. Other shots were less dramatic, and merely featured a smiling little mermaid sitting on the beach. I batted my eye lashes, pushed my shoulders up to my cheeks, and smiled like a silly cartoon character. I could hear the comments; "Cute, sweet, adorable." None of that really seemed to matter right now, though, I was too upset to feel it._

_ After I changed out of my bathing suit, I washed out my hair until it went back to its natural color, wrapped up in a towel, and went back to my room. Somewhere on my way down the hall, I started crying over Laura again. Then, when I opened the door, my jaw dropped; there was Laura! "Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, running over and hugging her. "What, but... how did...How'd did you..."_

"Jay let me come back," the young woman answered. "For you...I can stay, cheer you on, and be your number one fan!" Allison sniffled, and kissed the girl on her soft lips. "Mmm," Laura moaned, pulling back. "I saw you as Ariel...you looked gorgeous...even more than usual."

"Thanks, buddy," Allison weakly replied. The two kissed again. "I've gotta thank Jay." The two smiled at one anoher, and would not leg go.

"So...does this mean we're..." Laura began.

"Girlfriend/girlfriend?" Allison completed. "Only if I get to be the girlfriend." Laura and her lover started laughing.

That afternoon, the girls awaited the judges' decision. Everyone was standing around the stage, waiting for Tyra and the other judges. Allison lay her head on Laura's shoulder, holding her hand, sharing in her strength. "You're gonna be great," the cowgirl whispered. "You're gonna be a dream." Allison was too nervous and uneasy to express how much she needed that.

"The two finalists are..." the judges announced. "Allison Harvard and Lisa D'Amato." Everyone hollered and cheered. Allison's jaw dropped, and she instantly gave her lover a big kiss on the lips. Unfortunately, Angelea had been disqualified for a statement she made on Facebook, so that meant the finals were going to come even sooner than planned.

"Thanks for standing by me," Allison told her girlfriend.

"It's why I'm here," Laura answered.

One more competition remained before the final showdown; "Oh my gosh," Allison said, holding up the outfit she had to wear.

"Cute," Laura declared, gently stroking her hands through Allison's soft, blond hair.

"Not really my style, though," the young woman replied.

"You can definitely pull it off," Laura said. "I know you can." Allison kind of smiled, even while feeling massive reluctance.

"Let's see the girls new looks!" Jay announced. With that, Allison and Lisa walked out onto the stage. Both of the girls were wearing tight, pink tutus. Allison's had pale stockings that made her legs look more full in form, while Lisa's were left exposed in a more swimsuit-like fashion. Putting her hand on her hip, Allison gently walked forward, the sway of her hips accentuated by the soft pink tutu flare around them. Her blond hair was pulled and oiled into a tight messy bun. Lisa's was gelled down into straight locks that settled just above her shoulders. Both of the girls looked extremely girly (something Allison still fought to ignore).

Laura clapped, and cheered for Allison with all of her breath. "You go, girl!" she half-jokingly called out, making her lover giggle alittle. After the two finished posing, Laura walked her girlfriend back to her room. "You look so cute," Laura exclaimed.

Allison grumbled. "I could just hug and cuddle you all night," the young woman continued. "Oh, and I love your hair...what kind of perfume are you wearing?"

"It's some kind of powder," Allison moaned. "They said it would help me to seem more like a cutesy dancer. You seriously like...this?" The young woman flung her hands out in front of her body to display the frilly, pink-clad girl the makeup and costume designers turned her into.

"Not as much as the real thing, but still," Laura answered. Growing mischievous, the young woman snapped Allison's bottom. "Snap," she giggled. Allison laughed at the irony.

Finally, the day of the final competition arrived. Allison and Laura stayed together every second they could. "Can you help me..." Allison began, sounding nervous. "You know, make a look for the last round?"

"You know it, honeybun," Laura happily agreed. "I'm here for you." Allison smiled at her lover, feeling the deeper form of comfort she'd so recently discovered. So, the two went to work for hours. Then, at last, Allison's new look was completed. "Only seconds to spare. Come on, Alli, let's rock."

"Kay," Allison replied, struggling to stand up in her new outfit. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always," Laura answered. "Now work it." The young woman put her hands on her hips, and started walking around like the floor was her catwalk. Laura clapped her hands.

"Thanks so much," Allison replied. "Ready?" Laura nodded, and the two departed towards the main stage. People stared at Lisa, then at Allison. Applause roared throughout the entire building. Laura found her place among the crowds of Allison Harvard fans, gave her girlfriend a quick wink, then watched her stand on the stage.

This was it; Lisa VS Allison; this would make it or break it. Both girls walked around the stage, looking glamorous in their horror-themed costumes. Allison felt gorgeous in her skin-tight, black and red vampiress dress, her hair long and colored black in streaks, her nails colored blood-red, and her lipstick such a gruesome shade of red it looked like her own plasma draining. Above all, she looked breath-taking; every curve and accent of her figure was accentuated, and a dark aura glowed around her. Lisa, on the other hand, was completely dressed in a zombie outfit with a half-shredded, bright-pink dress and her hair up in a "gore"-coated, elegant bee hive do.

"And the winner is..." The judge called out. Laura and Allison's hearts went still. "Lisa D'Amato!" The crowds cheered; even Allison smiled and gave her long-time competitor a hug. This wasn't the end; Allison and Laura would easily find other work. Just...this meant so much.

"What'd you wanna show me?" Allison asked, pulling up her dress in the back. "...Laura?"

Suddenly, Laura jumped out, her hair dyed black, and her body draped in a blood-colored dress. "You like?" she asked, showing her fangs. "Just my way of showing you I wanna be just like you."

"Why?" Allison replied. "I lost."

"But we won each other," Laura answered, pressing her lips into her lovers.

"And for now...I guess that's all that matters," Allison warmly replied, giving into the kiss. "Thanks, angel."

"Thank you," Laura replied. "And thank Jay."

"I love you," the two happily and proudly declared. And with that, Cycle 17 came to a close.


End file.
